Dancing in Fire
by Bittersweet Lollipop
Summary: Set in between the large gap in book 7 after Harry defeats Voldie and Epilogue. Dramione 6th/7th year to, well, adulthood? Read and review


**A/N: Hi everyone! Erm... so this is my first fanfic. Please review ^v^ it'll help me improve, thanks!**

**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Owl N' Trident, because I forgot to wish her a happy birthday yesterday. Happy bday Cel!**

**I won't be updating until 13th December unfortunately cuz I have exams until then. Okay I think my rant is over. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to our dearest Queen Rowling except maybe the plot. :)**

* * *

.H.

I sat on the Hogwarts Express alone. The compartment was all to myself. I smiled bitterly at the window. All these six years I've been in Hogwarts, except first year, I've been in a compartment with Harry and Ron. I was never alone. This time, my supposed _best friends_ deserted me. At least I was going home, where my parents were—no, they weren't there.

According to Kingsley, during the War, my parents were killed _personally_ by Voldemort. So this year, I was coming home… to an empty house.

After Harry defeated Voldemort, I had a crazy thought. My only use in the group was my brains. I suddenly felt really insecure. Then, Harry and Ron decided to drift away. So now, I was all alone.

Who would like a filthy Mudblood bookworm like me? I didn't have any assets, my looks were plain, and my nose was buried in books, books and books all the time… No wonder my best friends decided to leave me.

_No, they didn't leave you_, a little voice in my head said. _They just need time to cope with what Voldemort dying._ "That's not true," I argued back. "I need to cope too!"

Then my compartment door opened. I looked away from the window, hoping with all my heart that it was Harry and Ron—

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to associate with _Mudbloods_ like me?" Draco Malfoy. Of course. Here to taunt me even more in my misery.

"Can I sit here? And you are a Muggleborn. My views changed, okay?" His voice was quiet and laced with just a tiny hint of sadness. His father abandoned him to take the Kiss voluntarily. His mother went mad after that.

I gave him a curt nod and resumed looking out of the window. This summer I wanted to change. I didn't want to be that insufferable bookworm anymore.

"I can help you, you know." A soft voice intoned from my opposite. I must have spoken out loud. "I don't have any family in my house anymore. I can teach you."

Maybe it was out of a moment's insanity, but I agreed. "Okay. But rule one, anything that changes over the summer will not continue when we come back for 7th year."

"Agreed."

I had no idea how much I would regret putting down that rule.

* * *

.D.

I walked down the Hogwarts Express wearily. My cronies were not here. My father was dead. My mother was in St Mungos. Everyone hated Slytherins. My life was ruined.

Without my father, I had no reputation.

As I was immersed in my misery without my cronies, I finally found a compartment that was nearly empty. Granger was in. Oh well. I forced myself not to sneer. That habit was really getting old.

I took a deep breath, and pushed open the door gently. I wore a mask of calmness on my face and stepped into the compartment.

Granger whipped her head from the window and her eyes were hopeful at first. Then her eyes registered my identity, and anticipation morphed into anger, horror, wretchedness and a hint of defensive sarcasm.

I sighed internally. If this was how people would react to me from now on, I'd rather not live in this cold, bleak world. It just wasn't worth it.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to associate with _Mudbloods_ like me?"

The M word was like a sharp twinge to my heart. That was the wrong teaching of my father's. I wish I had never called her that all my life.

"Can I sit here? And you are a Muggleborn. My views changed, okay?" _If only she understood my life. If only everyone understood._

Her eyes were still suspicious, but she gave me a curt nod and resumed looking out of the window. I sat down opposite her, giving her all the space she needed. Judging by her faraway look, I presumed that she was thinking about why Pothead and Weasel weren't here. They probably ditched her. What with after the war, and all that.

"This summer I want to change. I don't- wait, I _won't_ be that insufferable bookworm anymore!" she muttered to herself.

Unable to stop myself, I told her quietly, "I can help you, you know. I don't have any family in my house anymore. I can teach you." I couldn't help thinking how my parents affected my position in the Slytherin house.

Surprisingly, Granger actually agreed with me. "Okay. But rule one, anything that changes over the summer will not continue when we come back for 7th year."

"Agreed." _Of course. Little Miss Perfect doesn't want her perfect image to be tarnished by the big bad Slytherin resident Sex God. Of course_, I thought bitterly.

I sighed and mimicked her previous actions. I never appreciated how beautiful the scenery was.


End file.
